Am I Forsaken?
by Kiyama
Summary: It's a cold moon-lit night and a girl wanders the city on her way home from her extra night classes. She runs into someone she thinks she knows from her school but does he have a secret and will he share? [Complete]
1. Starting Point

_[Kiyama: I wrote this late at night. I believe it's rather creepy. This is a possible one-shot but that all depends if you all have ideas and if you even want me to continue. I hope those who read enjoy.]  
_  
** Am I Forsaken?  
  
Possible One-Shot  
  
.  
  
.  
**  
Usually you'd think life would be easy-going. I mean you wake up, you go to school, you come home, and you go to bed. Nothing more than that seems to happen. Well, I began to differ. My life was simple back then but now it's changed.  
  
**. . . . .**  
  
Let's just say never walk home alone on a cold night when the moon is full and it's too quiet which makes you feel rather uncomfortable. Well, like I said you don't want be in the situation. Okay? Okay.  
  
On a Tuesday night I was walking home us usual, walking on the familiar path home. The moon was as white and pure as ever and the wind rustled my long black hair. It was rather cold and I pulled my jacket around me close.  
  
I wore my black leather jacket instead of the required uniform jacket we were required to wear in school. It was the ugliest color of them all, the color of death, the color of hell...the color was pink. Other than that I like the uniforms. As always, it is required and I have no choice in the matter.  
  
_Damn it! I went into another rant again!  
_  
As I was saying, suddenly I felt a freezing cold shiver slowly travel up my spine as I felt a presence behind me. I didn't want to turn to see if it was something horrible and revolting but my curiosity got the better of me as it always had.  
  
I slowly turned to see a teenager just like me. He had some kind of eerie aura around him but I had to admit that didn't bother me at all. I was focused on how he looked.  
  
This stranger wore black jacket that looked just like the boys school uniforms at my school, the only difference seemed to be his was black. Beneath his jacket was a black, leather shirt and around his neck was black buckle along with a thick chain that held what looked like an upside-down pyramid. He also wore black, leather pants with two black belts and black shoes.  
  
His hair looked somewhat like this teen from my school. I believe his name was Yugi. The teen in front of me had bangs that were golden blonde and were shaped like lightening bolts that boxed his face. Three bangs stuck up like the rest of his mess of hair. Behind his bands his hair spiked up like black mountain peaks tipped with a crimson red.  
  
I couldn't help but stare at him. He looked at me with his crimson colored eyes, they looked evilly at me. For some reason I knew there was something about the guys that wasn't good but I knew that there was no way out of this.  
  
_Come closer_, a voice rang in my head.  
  
_Who's there?_ I called though my mind.  
  
_Come closer to me_, the voice rang again.  
  
I turned my attention toward the teen in front of me. I now knew the voice was coming from him. His voice was so haunting; I wanted to listen to what he was telling me to do. It was like an urge, an insist.  
  
_Come to me Tokuhana..._ his voice told me.  
  
My mind went black as I found myself walking towards him and falling into his arms. I leaned my head on his shoulder and found myself to be drifting from what I knew as reality.  
  
_Tilt you head for me Tokuhana_, his voice rang through my head.  
  
I blindly tilted my head as he had asked me to revealing my neck beneath my hair. I soon felt his warm breath upon my bare neck. I quivered...my body and mind were bent to his will and I was not afraid, I felt nothing.  
  
I soon felt slight pain as something pierced my neck but the pain soon went away and I began to enjoy this feeling of pleasure that ran course through my body. I now knew that he was taking my blood from me, he was a bloodsucker...a vampire.  
  
As he fed upon me I slowly and unconsciously put my hand on the back of his neck and continued to let him feed off me. I stood there, half limp in his arms as I was being drain of the blood that sustained my body.  
  
After a few moments he lifted his mouth from my neck and looked into my eyes which were empty and lifeless. I now saw the two blood soaked fangs that had bitten into my flesh. This only proved my conclusion.  
  
"Do you wish become the undead and stay with me or do you wish to die here?" He asked in his deep voice that had once rang through my mind.  
  
I could feel my heart slowing down, I was going to die unless I became like him. Not dead but not alive. I did not want to die...  
  
_I wish to be like you_, I said in my mind.  
  
He only smirked as if he knew my thoughts. He slowly bent down and rested my head on his lap. As his held out his arm and pulled up his sleeve. With his fang he slit his wrist and blood began to drip out of the fresh cut he had made. He held the cut to my lips.  
  
_Drink if it is truly your w_ish, his voice said ringing though my mind once more.  
  
I slowly drank the liquid and I felt my body boil and burn, I felt like electric shock ran course thought my entire body. This small pain ended shortly after. This stranger sat me up and looked into my eyes with his own.  
  
_You are now a member of the living Dead_, his voice said in my mind...  
  
_[Kiyama: Well, I don't know how to exactly go from here so I will leave up to all of you. If you want me to continue please give me some ideas. I would be happy to write more...I'm just stuck. Review please!]_


	2. Continuation Two

_[Kiyama: I'm back and I wrote much more. Be afraid be very afraid... I plan to make this officially a fic. Thanks to all of you who reviewed. May Ra praise you. bows]  
_  
**Am I Forsaken?  
  
Continuation Two  
  
.  
  
.**  
  
Now you know how I came to be as I am now. Yes, I am a vampire, creature of the night, child of darkness. It was all so new to me but I had someone to teach me, the one who made me. He called himself Atemu; it was an Egyptian name which lead to the tale of his age of 3,000.  
  
The very same night I had been created, Atemu told me of himself vaguely bringing about the topic of his age and origins. He knew my curiosity beckoned for more.  
  
"If you wish to see my creation, take my blood and you will." He told me, his deep voice fresh in my mind.  
  
We stood very close to one another. His warm hands rested on my hips He brought me closer to him in a single motion. His bare neck was exposed and my eyes could not be taken off it. I wanted to taste his blood, to see his creation and my body seemed to move without my mind.  
  
I placed my hands gently on his shoulders as I leaned forward so that I breathing gently upon his neck. My newly grown fangs grew closer toward his neck, eventually piercing his skin as I began to slowly drink from him.  
  
My mind suddenly filled with a vision. I knew it to be Atemu's for I saw him, standing alone on a huge terrace. He looked out into the beautiful land known as Egypt. A dark figure suddenly appeared behind him, it seemed to be that of a woman. She silently walked, as if hunting, toward Atemu. He could not hear her for he was truly human and they could hear nothing.  
  
He only turned around the moment she was just behind him. He looked into her eyes getting lost within them as humans would. She now had him under her little spell for he tilted his head for her to drink the life from him.  
  
She bit him and began to take the red cells from him. His body began to fall limp, she held him up as she finished her feast. She lifted her head, blood dripping from her sharp fangs. She looked into Atemu's droopy looking eyes; she smiled as if in satisfaction.  
  
"Life or Death? What will it be Pharaoh?" She asked him cutting her wrist, letting the blood drip down her arm.  
  
She held the cut close to Atemu's mouth; he looked at her sleeping as if he was half conscious. He lifted his head and drank the blood from her arm. As he pulled away his body began to shake. He was changing into what this stranger was. He soon opened his eyes and looked at her but she only smiled.  
  
I lifted my head up releasing my fangs from his neck. I stared as his wound quickly closed up as if it was never there. I looked up at him, looking deeply into his crimson eyes. He only smirked.  
  
"Enjoy the vision?" He asked with dull enthusiasm in his voice.  
  
"That is how you were created?" I asked quiet dumbfounded. He only nodded. "That was rather predictable." I told him honestly.  
  
He soon smiled evilly as he took my chin in his hands.  
  
"It is almost exactly how you were created my dearest Tokuhana." He said slyly.  
  
Atemu put his arms around me, pulling my body close to his. I gently laid my head on his shoulder, confiding in him to keep me warm. I felt the urge to sink me fangs into his skin once more and I could tell he was reading my thoughts.  
  
"If it pleases you, go right ahead... as long as I will be able to bite you as well." Atemu said provocatively.  
  
I lifted my head and stared at his neck as I had done only a moment ago. I slowly sank my fangs into his neck as I began to feed off him. My drinking soon became needier and as I drank more thirstily I heard Atemu moan in pleasure. His thoughts were reaching out to me but they came cluttered.  
  
_Yes Toku... hana... Do it yes..._, Atemu's thoughts echoed in my mind.  
  
I pulled my fangs from his neck breathing hard. I had enjoyed feeding upon him. His moans of pleasure as well as his thoughts told me that he too enjoyed what I had done. I could feel the blood on my fangs. I licked them enjoying the taste of Atemu's blood.  
  
"You learn fast my dear Toku." Atemu said as he too breathed hard for my little drink pleasured him so. "Now it is my turn..." He said as he placed on hand on my shoulder.  
  
I smiled slightly as I tilted my head inviting him to take his bite and for me to enjoy every moment of it...  
  
_[Okay it a little bit sexual an' all but then again I wrote this at like 3 in the morning and I was on Dr. Pepper so what can you expect. Please review. I, the evil priestess Kiyama, shall be in you dept. bows]_


	3. Continuation Three

_[Kiyama: Mesa happy because me friends Shibby & Karou reviewed!!! Plus, they thought this was really freaky so that is another bonus for me. Well, there is more and this is proof. Now shoo! Go read the fic! Shoo!]_  
  
**Am I Forsaken?  
  
Continuation Three  
  
.  
  
.  
**  
I had come to know that being the living dead wasn't the worse thing in the world I rather liked the way Atemu held me close to him, whispering to me that I can take the very blood from his body whenever I wished.  
  
'_I am at your mercy... I am yours to tame..._' He would tell me.  
  
I felt a sense of security with him yet I felt as if I didn't. I feel torn between safety and fear; this made so sense to me.  
  
_ ---Something just isn't right / I can feel it inside  
---The truth isn't far behind me / You can't deny  
---When I turn the lights out / When I close my eyes  
--- Reality overcomes me / I'm living a lie  
_  
I had not been my mother in for two nights now, those nights I had spent with Atemu. I wanted to see my mother but he told me that if we see our family alive and well... we may end up devouring them. This made me feel somewhat alone and too myself.  
  
_ ---When I'm alone I feel so much better  
--- When I'm around you I don't feel_  
  
I even sometimes wondered if I wasn't meant to be with as much as I wanted to. I felt deprive of normality. But with him it didn't exactly feel right, something I felt when I was thinking of drinking from him.  
  
_ ---Together / It doesn't feel right at all  
---Together / Together we built a wall  
---Together / Holding hands will fall  
---Holding hands will fall  
_  
I knew I had to understand my own feelings soon for I needed to keep my mind clear. If I didn't, I would feel uncomfortable with myself as well as Atemu. I wanted to let my heart, or what was left of it, to choose.  
  
_ ---This has gone on so long / I realize that I need  
---Something good to reply on / Something for me  
_  
I suddenly felt Atemu's presence in the room. This room was the room he and I shared. It was an underground cavern. We would both sleep here during the day but with my feelings would that be the case?  
  
_ ---When I'm alone I feel so much better  
--- When I'm around you I don't feel  
_  
He could feel my conflict in emotions. He could feel everything and he always seemed to know my heart yet, I was afraid.  
  
"Why would you be?" Atemu asked aloud, just reading my mind.  
  
_ ---Together / It doesn't feel right at all  
---Together / Together we built a wall  
---Together / Holding hands will fall  
---Holding hands will fall  
_  
"You are really afraid of me?" He asked almost purring.  
  
I turned fully around on the bed we had slept in while the sun was up in the sky, I had been with him. I remember feeling his body against mine. I remember how I felt safe, yet I was still afraid.  
  
_ ---My heart is broken / I'm lying here  
---My thoughts are choking / On you my dear  
---On you my dear / On you my dear..._  
  
"My dearest Tokuhana...You are afraid of me yet you are safe with me..." Atemu said laughing a little.  
  
He started to walk toward me coming closer. I started to feel safe with him once more as my fear melted away. I had now realized that when I wasn't near Atemu I felt scared but it was not of him... It was of being left all alone to my death. My thoughts melt completely away as I was pulled into his warm arms...  
  
_[Okay, I know... Twas a very STRANGE chapter but deal with it. And to all of you out there who even remotely care there is more so be scared for I, the evil priestess Kiyama, will await your reviews. If there are any...] _


	4. Continuation Four

_[Kiyama: I now know that this fic scares my readers. Please excuse me for I was not sane when I wrote this. My other personality took over. Both of my friends Kaoru and Kisa have interacted with this being. Well, enough of that so read the fic. That's what you came for isn't it?]_  
  
**Am I Forsaken  
  
Continuation Four  
  
.  
  
.**  
  
I feared no more and I stayed with Atemu every moment. He and I seemed to become closer and closer. He even shared his wisdom with me. Atemu told me of his knowledge of our kind. He told me that we cannot be in the sunlight; we must stay in the darkness. We must also drink the blood of humans every now and then if we are to appear as one of them. When we kill a human we must bury them where no one will care.  
  
These rules were reasonable, at least for vampires. I knew that no normal person would like to find a dead, rotting corpse with two bit marks in the neck. I know that any human would freak out and run to tell the world whether the world would listen or not.  
  
"Running through the rules I see..."  
  
I turned to Atemu for it was his voice that had woken my mind. I rolled onto my side as I lay on the bed next to him. I stared into his crimson eyes, they were such beautiful eyes.  
  
"I thought I was expected to..." I told him slyly.  
  
Atemu only smirked with satisfaction. He laid his head on the pillow next to mine, breathing slowly as if he were really alive.  
  
"That's if you want to live here and stay with me." He said looking into my eyes.  
  
He lifted his head up off the pillow reaching my lips with his. I closed my eyes kissing his lips, feeling him do the same. His tongue soon dipped into my mouth, my own tongue welcomed his warmly.  
  
Atemu's lips soon released from my own. He began to kiss slowly and softly down my neck. As soon as he reached the basis of my neck his fangs broke the skin and started to take the essence from my body. There never seemed to be pain anymore. He and I had bitten each other many times before. It no longer bothered me that Atemu fed off me for I would feed off him as well.  
  
Atemu had yet to take me hunting. The only blood I had tasted was his. His blood was like liquid fire and its taste was irresistible. Atemu's fangs suddenly released from my neck. He turned to face me with his fangs stained with my blood.  
  
I reached over and brushed my lips against his. As I kissed him I licked away the blood on his fangs, feeling his tongue do the same. He removed his lips from mine and rested his chin upon my right shoulder. I could feel his chest rise and fall signaling breathing.  
  
"My dear Toku, you are a child of darkness yet you are still the angel of light. You bear a scaly wing of death along with a feathery wing of life." He told me, his voice sounding inquisitive.  
  
I could not grasp Atemu meaning but those words. I needed to understand what he was trying to tell me...  
  
"Still the angel of light?" I asked him.  
  
He only smiled at me, always knowing more than I did. He would tell me many things that I did not even begin to understand. He would always tell me, 'Someday you will comprehend...'  
  
"Before you became what you are now...you were innocent and you are innocent still. That is the meaning." Atemu said perceptively.  
  
I felt so stupid at that moment. I should have realized the meaning before he even told me. Such a fool I can be...  
  
"Now, now Toku. There is no use getting upset over such a small matter." Atemu said bringing his face so close to mine that we were nose-to-nose.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
_---Atemu's thoughts---  
_  
I cannot believe that my dear Toku does not even know or understand what she is...  
  
She is not completely human but she is not completely vampire either. She is something more. Tokuhana has not changed since I turned her into what she is. When you first become a vampire you are bloodthirsty and all you see to want is blood yet she is not like that. She seems to want nothing but to be with me.  
  
She is different than me and I know this but Toku does not. She isn't a human being; she has an angelic aura around her. Could she be part angel? Yet the half angelic beings were mere myths according to the legends I have learned. Then again vampires are thought to be mere legends as well.  
  
But now she's asleep and I don't think I should awaken her...  
  
_---3rd person POV---_  
  
Atemu looked over at Tokuhana who was fast asleep in the bed beside him. Her long black bangs fell over her face gently as she breathed slowly. He couldn't hide it from her long nor could he hide his feelings for her... How was he going to tell her that he loved her?  
  
_[Kiyama: I, the evil priestess, have left you with a cliffhanger! Buwahahahahahahaha!!! Until next time I update which I hope to be very soon. Ja ne! bows]_


	5. Continuation Five

_[Kiyama: bows repeatedly I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm soooo sorry!!! Please forgive the evil priestess Kiyama for she is very sorry that she didn't update for about two weeks!!!! I'm very, very sorry. Please forgive me. continues to bow repeatedly]_

**Am I Forsaken?**

**Continuation Five**

**.**

**.**

Atemu looked at me with his crimson eyes but he soon turned away. He had done this very often all day. It seemed as if he wanted to tell me something but he was afraid to. I could never imagine the thought of Atemu being afraid. It scared me to see him like this. I had to know what was on his mind.

_What if it was my fault? What if I did something to upset him? _, my thoughts ran through my head.

"Atemu, what's wrong?" I asked him in concern, "If it's something I did please tell me." I told him with slight worry and fear in my eyes and voice.

He only looked at me and smiled.

"Toku... you are not at fault." He said as his body neared mine, "Please don't believe that it would ever be your fault." He said soothingly.

I stared into his eyes still wondering why he was like that.

_If it was not because of me then what? What would be eating at him so much? Was it because he was hiding something or was it something else?_

"My dear Tokuhana calm down..." Atemu said soothingly again catching my attention.

I looked at him, a smirk across his face.

"You mustn't worry about me so much." He said somewhat slyly, "You wish to know what is 'eating' at me?"

I nodded solemnly. He turned away slightly and lowered his eyelids before he spoke.

"I've been having this emotion that surrounds my heart and it confuses me. From what I am told vampire are not meant to have feelings. Yet I hear something from inside me tell me that this isn't true..."

I had never heard Atemu be so serious before. He seemed to be telling the honest truth.

"You, Tokuhana... You can feel emotions unlike a vampire and it is because you are not completely a vampire. This is a part of you that hasn't changed. I believe it to be the part of you that is angelic and pure..."

_Angelic and pure part of me?_, I thought to myself.

I didn't understand what Atemu meant but I would listen to him none the less.

"I am beginning to feel an emotion you know so well... I can't control it and something inside me telling me that I don't want to..." He continued as he turned back to face me with certainty in his deep crimson eyes, "I love you Tokuhana..."

My heart stopped. I never imagined Atemu to admit that to me. I felt the same for him but it never occurred to me that he would admit the same...

"What wouldn't you tell me?" I asked him with worry in my voice.

He eyes looked into mine, as if never wanting to look away.

"I think I was _afraid_ to tell you... You look up to me... You would think I was weak..."

"I would never think that!" I told him somewhat angrily, "Atemu, I feel the same way about you... I love you..."I told him as my eyelids lowered.

Atemu took my hand in his, making my eyes open completely. Before I knew what happened his lips were locked with mine. He kissed me with wanting and passion, I wanted this from him. I was ready to fill his need. I kissed him more passionately for I knew that we would become as one...which no two vampires ever have...

.

.

.

I awoke with the blankets from our bed covering my body and keeping my bare flesh from site. I sat holding the blanket over my breasts. My long black hair was askew over my bare back and shoulders. I looked over at Atemu to see him sleeping soundly.

Even now I knew what was to come. Now... inside my body a child would soon grow and at an abnormal rate. This child would be mine and Atemu's and it would represent our love for one another. I would wake Atemu, but not now...

_[Kiyama: continues to bows repeatedly I'm sooooo sorry. Please forgive the evil priestess Kiyama. Please forgive me, I beg you!!! Please review. The evil priestess Kiyama would appreciate it. continues to bow repeatedly]_


	6. Continuation Six

_[Kiyama: I, the evil priestess Kiyama am still sorry for not updating so soon for the last continuation. Besides the fault of my block in writing, would not allow me to upload the continuation. This angered me so very much I nearly blew up the computer. Well, you came to read and not listen to me babble. Go on now!]_

**Am I Forsaken?**

**Continuation Six**

A little over four months has passed by so quickly and my abdomen had grown larger and larger at an unusual rate. My appetite for blood grew more and more, Atemu would bring me victims to suffice my hunger. He seemed to already know it all, as he always did.

I sat leaning against Atemu on our bed with my palms resting gently on my large stomach. He placed his hands carefully on top of mine. I smiled as I felt kicking come from inside my stomach where our child was growing.

"I can feel kicking Toku..." He said playfully.

"I'm glad..." I responded as I turned my head and kissed him softly.

During the pregnancy, Atemu and I had a very cute and rather romantic relationship even more than before. We would always be cuddling and being in very loving moods. I would always tell myself that it was our child's fault for such behavior.

"This child of ours... it's so magical..." I told Atemu as I gently laid my head on his shoulder.

"Anen..." He spoke softly enough for me to hear.

I lifted my head and looked at him curiously. He had just spoken another language I did not understand...

_What is a name in Egyptian? What did it mean?_

Atemu smirked, just like he always would.

"Anen is an Egyptian name, Toku. It means magical." He said calmly and contently, "Would you consider that as a name?" He said looking into my eyes.

I nodded happily as I told him "Yes." This name would fit our child. I just knew it. I secretly became to think that this child would also give Atemu and me something we really want. Something we want to let go of but would thank it in the end.

As big as my abdomen has grown I knew that the time to bring this child into this world was very, very soon. I sensed this for almost a month now. I knew that tomorrow morning the child would be born and we would all be happy together as a family...

"I would like that..."

I came from out of my daydreaming as Atemu spoke and kissed me softly on the cheek.

"It would be nice... to have a family..." He said to me a little absently.

I could tell that he was thinking about our child as well. He too was excited to have a family and raise this child with me. I could not even imagine how happy he would be and how our child's life would be...

"What gender do you believe this child will be?" Atemu asked me quietly.

I thought about it for a moment. Something from deep within me told me the answer I was seeking.

"A boy." I told him with sureness in my voice.

I suddenly felt my first contraction along with the breaking of my water. This child was coming and now I just needed to bring it into this world safely. That was my truest wish...

I sat up in our bed, two pillows supporting my back up. The blankets were covering my body from my stomach down. In my arms I held a tiny bundle with Atemu sitting beside me on the bed, looking over my shoulder with interest.

In moment this child had come from my body Atemu could not seem to take his eyes off it for a second. This little bundle in my arms held its father index finger with in its small palm tightly, never wanting to let go.

"It's a boy... Just as you said Toku..." Atemu said as he smiled at the small child.

"Yes, it is and his name is Anen... Just as you suggested Atemu..." I told him as Anen began to make spit bubbles come from his mouth.

I looked at Atemu beside me and I kissed him on cheek lovingly. He and I both knew what had happened the moment Anen was born. We had changed. We had lost the one thing that had brought us together and created this child.

We were no longer Vampires... neither I nor Atemu. And Anen... he never was. He was an angel due to the fact that I was half...

The End

_[Kiyama: I, the evil Priestess Kiyama, have left you at the end. You must now give your reviews. I am glad that my dear sister Akayama Kaoru has returned. She has told me that her computer has been the one preventing her from reading. I shall cast a spell and smite it with my spiritual powers. Well, thank you all for reading this fic. bows and leaves]_


End file.
